The Drabble Collection
by Mi
Summary: UPDATE 5! Just a collection of mainly 100word drabbles, written for various challenges, featuring so far: Snape, Harry, Lupin, Molly, Ron, Lily and Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes:

Oh Dear. Can't find the time to write a full-length story anymore. ::sigh:: So, in order to write anything at all (obsession!), and because I discovered the bliss of shortness, I decided to post a collection of drabbles. Which I hope to update frequently.

Yap had a very hard time with the betas. ("Perfection, thy name is drabble.") :-)

Harry Potter belongs to JKR. And as always, I hope you like and enjoy!

Mi 

  
  
****

Truth be told

Characters: Snape, Harry

Challenge: Veritaserum (100 words)

-----------------------------

"How about _asking_ -" 

"I _am_ asking. Veritaserum just makes it more -" 

"Fun?" 

Harry glared down at Snape. "I'm not you." Snape glared back ... reluctantly, Harry noticed. "Tell me!" 

Suddenly an image appeared in Harry's mind. He saw Snape. Snape ... redeemed ... a good man.

"... Potter!" 

Harry blinked. 

"What - is - your - _question_?" 

"What?"

Snape looked at him oddly. "You want to know if I'm a traitor, is that it?" He sneered. "If that's what you fear most -"

"No," Harry shook his head, but the image wouldn't go away, "what I fear most is ... that perhaps you're not."

  
  
****

Miscalculation

Characters: Snape, Lupin (slash, mildly graphical)

Rating: PG-13

Challenge: Snape and sex (100 words)

Time Period: Snape's seventh year

-----------------------------

It wasn't what he'd expected. 

__

He moaned when his lips were gently forced apart.

He just had wanted to -

__

He tried to bite it down the next time but failed as the kiss was deepened.

- teach the wolfboy a lesson.

__

He was easily pinned to the ground and Remus started to breathe words into his ear.

To make him ... _pay_.

__

His voice was even more arousing than his hands or his mouth or ...

Perhaps he shouldn't have taken the Polyjuice,

__

... the words were just -

because he'd never expected it to ...

__

"Sirius."

... hurt.

  
  
****

Things

Characters: Snape, Harry (slash, no details)

Rating: PG

Words: 100

Challenge: Snape and Harry

-----------------------------

Severus Snape had a secret passion: lists. 

Like for things he wanted to do but never did, things he tried out but didn't like, food, enemies ... His favourites were the 'Marauder's Payback List', the 'McGonagall Files', the 'Black List' and the one he'd just fished out from underneath the 'Things To Hate In General' list.

"What's that?" Warm hands gently stroked along his neck and shoulders. "_'1. Arrogant, 2. Not too bright ... 15. The hair!'_"A soft laugh and a kiss. "Do you have a list for _everything_?"

"Mmm - especially for the things I love to hate."

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes:

Just one thing: Thank you **Chess** for all your lovely feedback!! *hugs* :)

Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

All drabbles are rated: G 

And as always, I hope you like and enjoy!

Mi 

  
  
****

Shooting down flies

Challenge: One of Snape's memories in OotP (100words)

-----------------------------

"What is this?"

Severus sat up with a start, trying to hide his wand. The last fly dropped paralysed onto the dirty sheets of his bed.

"I'm sorry. It's just ... practice ..." He dropped his gaze, but immediately forced himself to look up again. His glare was the only _weapon_ he had left. He wouldn't lose it. "Stunning spells."

His father's face stayed blank. Severus wished it didn't. Even hate would be ... something. 

"Stunning spells," his father said dryly, and suddenly his lips curved into a cold smile. "I think it's time to show you a real spell."

  
  
****

Ties

Challenge: Snape and a Weasley (100words)

-----------------------------

She hadn't told anyone about meeting him, least of all Arthur. Everything was so ... _complicated_ already and ... she hadn't thought that Severus would follow her request anyway. But he had. And now she was here, feeling terribly tense. 

His pale face clearly stuck out against the darkness. He looked grumpy and ... tired, and Molly felt a slight sting of guilt. 

"Are you alright?"

His expression didn't change. "_He's_ alright. He didn't take it."

She heard the words but – 

__

He didn't take it. He didn't take the mark. Percy was ...

She looked up. "Thank you."

  
  
****

Fire and stone

Challenge: Snape and a Weasley (100words)

A/N: Set during GoF

-----------------------------

Snape stayed in the shadows while thirty wizards tried to control four dragons. He just wanted to see if -

Suddenly the Horntail fiercely strained on its chains and shot fire straight at its keepers. One of the men just ducked in time and Snape stepped forward, hand on his wand. He immediately felt stupid. And then he realised - he was standing in full light. He turned to go, but ... their eyes had already met.

Later in his quarters, a little owl brought a note. Snape read it ...

__

"So - you still love dragons?"

... and smiled.

  
  
****

Foreboding

Challenge: Snape gives one point to Gryffindor (100words)

-----------------------------

"Something's going to happen. I know it."

"Today?"

"Come on, Hermione. N.E.W.T.s are starting tomorrow. If my fight with Voldemort is really predestined, when else should it start?"

"Watch out! You're ruining your potion."

He tried to fish out the overdosed knorck-roots but the liquid had already turned pink. "Damn!"

"You have to calm down, Harry. If Voldemort would be on his way to attack Hogwarts, don't you think Dumbledore or Snape would tell you? Or at least act -"

"Potter!" Snape glared at his messed up potion. "That's ... one point to Gryffindor."

Hermione went dead pale. "We're doomed."

  
  
****

Howling Lesson

Characters: Snape/Lupin

A/N: Warning for sillyness

-----------------------------

"Come on, Severus! You can do it. Take it from deep down your stomache and just - let it out."

"Argrowwgrgg..."

"Hm, no. Not _growling_ ... although that was a pretty good growl -"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Er, where was I? Ah, yes. Not growling - _howling_! Try again."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because ... it's embarassing."

"Why? There's no-one here."

"It's stupid."

"No, it's not."

"It's bloody daylight, wolfboy! And - we're on a beach! That's not the proper way of doing ... _this_."

"_You_ wanted to spent our holidays on Hawai." 

"Alright! Will you leave me alone when I howl?"

"Yes. Most likely. No, I don't think so. I just love to -"

"Auuuuuuuuuuooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"..."

"What?"

"That was ... pretty ... would you excuse me for a moment? I need a shower."

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes:

Just finished my first Drabble Night with yap. And those are the results. Enjoy!

Rating is all "G".

And all Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

Mi

  
  


Fanboy Ron

Harry, Ron (97words)

-----------------------------

Harry was out of breath when he finally found Ron. "Guess what!"

Ron cocked his head expectantly. "What?"

"I saw something in Snape's mind during Occlumency."

Ron's eyes widened. "Wicked! Wait - don't tell. Snape's in love with you."

"Er - no."

"Snape's in love with Hermione."

"No."

"Hagrid!"

"N- cut it out, will you! The only one Snape was ever in love with is -"

"Your mum!"

"No!"

"Lupin!"

"_No_!"

Ron lowered his voice. "Lucius Mal-"

"As if Malfoy would ever - _anyway_, what I actually wanted to tell you ..."

"Yerrs."

"Oh bugger. I forgot."

  
  
****

A Penny for Your Thoughts

Snape, Harry (95words)

-----------------------------

Snape placed his hands smoothly on the desk in front of him, giving Potter a challenging look. "Red," he started.

"Gryffindor."

Snape sneered. "Obviously. Slytherin."

"Evil."

"You aren't in any way prejudiced, are you, Potter."

The boy just grinned.

"Hogwarts."

"Home."

"Parents."

"Dead." 

Snape noticed a sharper edge to Potter's voice. How melodramatic. "Anger."

"Power."

He frowned, and then hesitated. "Friends."

"Alone."

"Trust."

Potter bit his lips and Snape's frown deepened. "You're supposed to tell me the first thing that comes to your mind, Potter."

"I know how this works. Sir."

"So ... Trust."

"Snape."

  
  
****

(no title)

Challenge: Snape the Death Eater (100words)

-----------------------------

It was strange. Not the fact that he'd finally chosen to join the Death Eaters, to join Voldemort. Nor was it the fear of the pain the marking would cause - or the sickness he felt when he imagined the things he would have to do. It was strange, because ... all he could think of was that he could never wear a t-shirt again. That he would probably have to wear black all the time, if he didn't want the mark to show through his clothes. That he would have to hide it for the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes:

woelfle betaed on a very short notice. Thanks, love!! I'm lost without you.

Enjoy!

And all Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

Mi

.

.

****

Don't speak

Challenge: Snape says thank you.

Words: 100

Pairing: Snape/Lupin (PG)

****

-----------------------------

It was merely a breath. "Thank you."

Remus rolled on his side. "What?" He gazed at Severus who was lying beside him, his skin still sweaty and his back now turned at Remus.

"I didn't say anything."

Remus frowned. "Really?" His fingers began to trail along the fine line of a single scar on Severus' shoulder.

"No. Not a word."

"I thought you said ..."

"I said what?"

"Never mind. Must have imagined it."

Severus didn't reply, but his breath became steady as Remus continued stroking his back. When he was asleep, Remus spooned up against him. "You're welcome."

.

.

****

Believe It Or Not

Words: 100

Challenge: Quote from "Much Ado About Nothing" (G)

---------------------

Scanning over Snape's books, McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Shakespeare! And my favourite play. Beatrice and Benedict, aren't they just -"

"- irresponsible fools who let themselves being tricked into an obviously hopeless relationship?"

McGonagall turned around, hit by a sudden idea. "Lupin's in love with you."

"Hah! Nice try, woman."

"No, I swear he's attracted to you since you joined the order. But he would die first before admitting it."

Snape sneered -- but with too much enthusiasm.

"He admires courage. But he thinks you would never -"

"Right, I would never."

"Sure."

Snape slowly looked up. "What else did he say?"

.

.

****

With All Good Intentions

Words: 100

Challenge: Quote from "Much Ado About Nothing" (G)

Set in Snape's sixth year at Hogwarts.

---------------------

Severus flung himself along the full length of his bed, letting out a lengthy wail. "I HATE POTTER, okay? You get it?" He flipped on his back, kicking a cushion in Lucius' direction.

"Relax. I've got a plan. Remember Beatrice and Benedict? We could arrange that for Potter and Evans."

Another cushion hit Lucius in the stomach.

"Listen. We make Potter believe that she _really, really_ loves him, while we make Evans hate him all the more, and - BANG! She breaks his heart. Trust me. This will work out perfectly."

...

James Potter and Lily Evans got married May 1980.

.

.

****

Permanent Prediction

Challenge: Snape gets a new tattoo (G)

Words: 100

------------------------

Severus woke up, fully dressed and late for class. Of course he'd been drunk. You didn't defeat a Dark Lord every day, right?

He got up and hurried down to the dungeon. Suddenly a painful sting in his left forearm made him stop in front of his classroom. He slowly rolled up his sleeve. "Duck! S.T."

His brain jolted and - just in time before a cauldron (undoubtly Longbottom's) crashed through the door and missed his head only by a hair's breadth - he ducked.

Severus stared unbelievingly at his new tattoo. "Well, thanks for not using a parchment, Sybill."

****

.

.

Talk about Harry

Pairing: Hermione/Cho **(R)**

Words: 817

--------------------------

The girls' bathroom door banged open in - what seemed to Hermione – a highly exaggerated fashion. The girl who entered shook her long black hair wildly from one side to the other, probably to avoid getting it stuck when she slammed the door shut again.

"Granger." Chos voice dripped with scorn but was also slightly shaking.

"Chang," Hermione replied coolly. "Nice performance."

Cho glared at her, clenching her fists, and Hermione rolled her eyes. How melodramatic. No, she corrected herself, how childish.

"I want him back."

"Excuse me?"

"I want him back. Harry. I want him back!" Tears filled her eyes.

Hermione snorted. She hated it when Cho played the weak, vulnerable brat, while she actually was one of the strongest people shed ever known. "So now you want him back - after two years. How old are you? Five?"

"You could help me."

"Oh, please! You behave like –"

"Harry always loved you more than me!"

Cho shook her hair again, making Hermione want to grab it and – she shook her own head, trying not to think of another girl's hair. "This is ridiculous. He never was interested in me like ... we never ... he only had eyes for you during fifth year. We just - worked together. You know. Studied. Schemed against Umbridge. Tried to defeat Voldemort. That kind of stuff. But that was just day-to-day things while he kept getting all sweaty and excited about you. You just blew it because you talked more about Cedric than - " She bit her tongue. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ..." But it was too late. Cho had started trembling and tears were streaming down her face. She sobbed and, after looking around helplessly, blew her nose into her sleeve.

Hermione gave her a Kleenex. "Here. This is a handkerchief and this," she pointed at Cho's robes, "is your sleeve. Be careful not to confuse the two." It didn't sound as sarcastic as shed wanted it to, but –

"It's just ... I'm so lonely. Harry was the only one who cared about me after Cedric died. I just want to have someone to ... to ..."

Hermione gasped. There was something in Cho's voice she'd never noticed before. Could it be that this wasn't an act? That this was for real? " – to love," she finished the sentence for Cho, feeling all childish herself. "I know what you mean."

Cho froze and seemed as stunned as Hermione felt. "So, you're in love with Harry too?"

Hermione looked up. "No, I'm not in love with Harry. And I don't think he was ever in love with me. But I know he liked you very much. It was just ... a very difficult time for him."

"For me too!"

She sighed. "Yes, but, hey, you were the first girl he kissed! Doesn't that mean something?"

Cho smiled and Hermione felt a quick rush of satisfaction that shed caused it.

"But he talked so much about you. How smart you were and how self-confident. And, you know, it's true. I've never met someone as clever as you."

"Cleverness isn't everything. You on the other hand are so ..."

"Yes?" Cho held her breath.

"You are really beautiful," Hermione blurted out. "I mean, not just physically, but -"

Cho closed the distance between them, making Hermione freeze on the spot. She ran one hand slowly over Hermiones face. Then, with her other hand, she squeezed Hermiones neck quickly and then moved her fingers slowly along her breastbone. Cho looked as if she had absolutely no idea what she was doing, but her cheeks were red-hot and her breath was ragged. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Hermione whispered.

"Really?" Cho whispered back.

Hermione could smell the scent of her skin and hair as Cho closed her eyes. She didn't dare to move, but as Cho parted her mouth she just bent over and put her own lips over Cho's.

It took her a few seconds to realise that she was kissing her. She let out a gasp of surprise and drew back. But Cho reached behind her back with her free hand and pressed Hermione's body tight against hers. She opened her eyes and slipped her tongue into Hermiones mouth. Chos taste was overwhelming - sweet and somewhat salty at the same time - and Hermione deepend the kiss. And when her legs gave way, she clung to Cho as if she was the only thing in the world that could prevent her from falling.

Finally they let go and breathlessly stared at each other.

"Harry didn't ... kiss like that."

"You ... still want him back?"

Cho shook her hair again. "Perhaps I more like to ... talk to you about Harry a bit more. Let's say - in the prefects bathroom?"

"If this makes you feel any better." Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm all yours."

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Sticky**

Challenge: Lily and Fudge Flies

Words: 187

Rated: G

------------------------

"Fudge Flies, please."

Lily knew that they'd been his favourites in school. Although she couldn't quite understand why. Fudge Flies were insufferable sweat. They stuck to your hands like, well, flies to the wall and it was very difficult to catch them once they'd started buzzing around your head - not to mention the sound you got after putting them into your mouth.

Perhaps it had been because neither James nor Sirius had liked them and so he'd been relatively safe they wouldn't snatch it from him like they always did. Of course James and Sirius hadn't been mean on purpose. They'd been friends. They - we - _are_ friends.

"Alright, here you go."

She took the bag of sweets and a deep breath too. He'd always been the one behind the others - but tonight James and she would ask him to be their secret keeper instead of Sirius. She didn't know if this was the right decission, but she'd always thought that there was more to him than this _sticky_ admiration for his friends. Perhaps it was time to give Peter a chance to prove it.

------------------------

**Sweets for the sweet**

Challenge: Draco and Fudge Flies

Words: 257

Rated: G

------------------------

Draco was working frantically. His Potions and DADA N.E.W.T.s were tomorrow ... no - he corrected himself by checking his watch - today. In exactly six hours! And he hadn't learned ... _anything_!

Goyle collapsed heavily on the chair next to him. He held up a little box. "Mind if I have some?"

Draco waved an impatient hand. "Why ask me?" He turned back to his books ... but was interrupted by a terrible grinding noise.

"What are you _doing_, Goyle? I'm trying to -"

"Fwudge Fwies?" the other boy offered, chewing.

"_What_?"

"You want some?"

"NO! I wouldn't touch those things for the life of me. They're disgusting and ... I'm _learning_!"

"You don't like them? But ..." Goyle hesitated. " ... I thought they were yours. I found them in your bed."

Draco froze. "What are you doing in my -"

"_I knew it_!" He was cut by a shrieky voice. Granger snatched the box out of Goyle's hand. "They're yours Ron, right?" she shouted over to the Gryffindor table. "I knew you were dating someone ... but - _Goyle_?"

Goyle flushed red. "They're Draco's! Not mine!"

"Draco?" Hermione went pale and glared at him. "But ... didn't you say you love _me_? How could you -"

"_Arrrrrrrrrrrgh_ -" Draco sat bolt upright in his bed. Oh God. Oh God.

"Another bad dream?" a drowsy voice mumbled. "Perhaps you shouldn't eat all those Fudge Flies before going to bed."

Draco flopped back. "Oh, shut up, Potter," he hissed, before nestling into the other boy's arms.

_end_

------------------------

**Birthday**

Characters: Snape, Lupin

Words: 618

Rated: PG

for yap

------------------------

It was his birthday and Remus J. Lupin had thoroughly enjoyed himself with lots of presents, lots of food and the company of many friends. And now that he was stuffed and tired and had this warm feeling of belonging inside, he didn't mind so much being another bloody year older. Christ, he didn't _feel_ old. Perhaps he just needed a little more sleep now and couldn't outrun his neighbor's kids anymore and, oh well. He smirked and collapsed on the bed. He nestled under the sheets and started dozing off when suddenly, the warm feeling was gone. He sighed and felt lonely, thinking about the friends who hadn't been here tonight. "I love you all, you know that, right? I miss -"

Someone knocked on his door.

He jumped up and stumbled over the sheets. His back hurt. Great! It knocked again. "Just a second! Give the old man a rest, will you?" He was sure Lucy had forgotten something - as always. "What's it this time, Luce? Your -" he reached the door and opened it, "- Severus!"

Obviously, Snape was the last person Remus had expected. And least of all looking as devasted as he did. "What happened? Are you -"

"- muddy, wet, cold and overall disgusted with me being here? Yes. And now move over."

Snape squeezed himself past Remus, muttering something intelligible to himself. Remus didn't think Snape was seriously hurt, but cautiously he scanned over the man's dirty face, his dirty robes and his -

"Good Lord! Are you ..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"What?"

"Are you ... _pregnant_?"

Snape blinked.

"You are ..." Remus searched for words, "your belly is really ... and you're holding it like ... err ...."

"Idiot! Why and from whom should I be -" he stopped and Lupin could swear that under all the dirt Snape's face went red.

And then Snape's _belly_ moved.

"It's ... I found it."

Lupin waited but no explanation followed and then Snape hunched down and groaned.

"Just get that bloody thing off me, wolfboy!"

And with that he tried to untangle the thing in question from under his wet robes. Remus sprang forward and then something yelped and then he held something in his arms that was ...

"Oh ... my ..."

Snape made a face. "Where can I wash my hands?"

"What?"

"_Where's the bathroom_?"

"I ... don't know."

"Well, me neither. It's your house, Lupin."

But Remus eyes were fixed on the puppy wolf he was holding, and who'd started to whine and to chew on his fingers. "It's ... hungry."

"I'll go now."

Remus snapped back. "What? You can't go! You have to ... explain this."

"I already did. I found it - you keep it." Snape waved his filthy hands. "Be his _mother_ - or whatever." He grinned "Don't you think you're the most suitable person for the job? Perhaps you can train it to fetch your clothes after transformation."

"This is not funny! It's a living animal. If this is your idea of a birthday joke -"

"Birthday?"

Snape looked truly surprised and Remus was truly lost for words. They both stayed silent and Remus absently started stroking the little wolf's fur. It was as wet as Snape's clothes but it felt warm like ... he looked down and saw the blood. The puppy had a deep cut on its side and one of its paws had a cut to the bone.

"You have something to treat that."

It wasn't a question, so Remus didn't answer. He continued stroking the fur more carefully and when he looked up, Snape opened the door to leave, giving him a most snideful look.

"_Happy birthday, _wolfboy."

fin


End file.
